


Disfarça

by Odd_Ellie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17214956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: "Você é tão fofo"





	Disfarça

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BravePrincipessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BravePrincipessa/gifts).



“Você é tão fofo” 

As vezes Richie dizia isso para Eddie como uma piada, ou uma provocação, uma que pela sua experiência funcionava muito bem. Mas daquela vez não. Apenas tinha saído, as palavras tinham aparecido em sua mente e logo sua boca traidora as disse. 

Por sorte, ou talvez falta desta dependendo do ponto de vista Eddie não pareceu notar a diferença. Ele apenas mostrou para Richie seu dedo do meio e Richie riu em resposta. 

Eddie também não notou que por uns cinco minutos após isso Richie manteve suas mãos nos bolsos do casaco para que Eddie não notasse que estas estavam tremendo um pouco. 


End file.
